The boy
by hinaru-hiki
Summary: Hibari had a strange feeling toward that tiny little boy.He kept thinking about him. He wanted to know more about him. Hibari had jump out of a conclusion for himself- He must be crazy. What should Tsuna do? What should he do?
1. the boy

It's the time he checked whether all of the students had left the school. During his petrol, he saw some students were gathering at the end of the corridor. They noticed him.

"Hi...Hibari Kyoya!" one of them said. His voice trembled.

"How long you guys planning to stay?" the black haired ask with a sarcastic tone.

"Shoot! RUN!" one of the student called. All of them run for their lives. They didn't want a beating from him.

The way they flat excited him .He loved torturing students who go against school rules. All of the students are afraid of him. The fact is he _rules_ the school and he is a prefect, a very crazy prefect.

Suddenly, he heard someone sobbing in the third class that was coincidentally in front of him. He opened the classroom door and saw one tiny figure sitting in the corner of the classroom, wearing boy's uniform. There were a lot of wounds around his legs and hands. He hid his face in his knees, sobbing like a hopeless child.

"He must be beaten up by someone. What a loser." Thought Hibari. His footstep must have alarmed the boy. He raised his head, his yellowish big brown eyes staring at Hibari. Tears streamed down his face. There was a sudden pain in Hibari's heart. The boy tried to ran away from him but his aching body refuses to move. That annoyed Hibari. It's painful just looking at him, forcing himself to run away from him. Without a second thought, he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. Hibari's grip was too tight to the point it made the boy screamed in vain.

"Aw!! Let go of me!"The boy kept struggling, hoping to get loose of Hibari's grip. But the more he struggle, the more he felt the pain." Stop it or I'll just grip harder." Hibari glared at him. To the boy surprise, Hibari was carrying him. "Hey…I…" "Your wounds will get even worth if you keep moving. I'll clean your wounds." Hibari said expressionless. Then, "why?" the boy asked. His yellowish brown eyes stared into his coal-black eyes. "I can do it myself." The boy struggling again. Hibari ignored him. They arrived at his office. He let the boy sat on the couch while he opened his drawer to take out his medicine box.

"Why you…"

"Shut your mouth." Then Hibari started cleaning the boy's wounds. He cleaned the boy's wounds without showing any expression with his eyes completely focused. He was so gentle. He was like another person; he was not the maniac who beats up students who are disobey.

Out of the blue Hibari asked the boy "What's your name?" The sudden question makes the boy jumped. "Sa…Sawada Tsunayoshi…" he hesitated whether to answer or not but he answered anyway. He waited for another question but nothing came, so he just kept quiet. When Hibari was done, he placed his medicine box back into the drawer. Then he sat opposite to the boy and stared at him. It made the boy uncomfortable.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said Hibari. "You can call me Tsuna. Well…I…have to go!" Tsuna was so nervous that when he reached the office door, he nearly tripped but luckily he didn't. It will be embarrassing if he did. He blushed when he glanced at Hibari and saw him smirking. "He must think its funny…" thought Tsuna. He wished he could just dig a hole right on the spot and hid himself. In the office, Hibari stared out of the window. "I wonder if I get to meet him again tomorrow…" He thought. Then he chuckled.

The following day, Hibari Kyoya was in his office, leaning against the wall beside the window. He stared out the window. His coal-black eyes searching for the tiny figure. He couldn't believe that he woke up early only wished that he can meet that boy again. It's almost times for the classes to start but the boy still haven't show up yet. Then the school bell rang.

"I guess he didn't come to school today. How boring…" Hibari was a little disappointed. When he was about to get back to his work, from the corner of his eyes, he saw one tiny figure running into the school. But unluckily, the tiny figure was blocked by two prefects who was Hibari's 'companion'. Hibari chuckled and left his office.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was so nervous that he was blocked by those prefects who have Elvis Presley's hair style. "Crap!! I'm dead…I will get the horrible punishment…"thought Tsuna. His eyes fill with horror. His legs were trembling. He knew that those prefects were ready to teach him some lesson. He shut his eyes and waited for the pain. Then-

"Hold on…"Those prefects held their action immediately. Tsuna looked at the direction where the voice came from and there was Hibari Kyoya, walking towards him with his black coat hanging over his shoulder. To Hibari's surprised, Tsuna was grinning at him.

"Hibari-san!!" said Tsuna excitingly. He ran towards him and handed a package to him.

"What's this?" Hibari took it and stared at the package curiously.

"Em… well…my mom wanted to say thank you for yesterday." Tsuna answered shyly. Hibari stared at him. His heart was warm. He doesn't know what he should say to the boy.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, don't you know you are late." Hibari asked with a sarcastic tone and his face was serious. He took out his toufa. "I'll bite you to death."

"Ek!" Tsuna had completely forgotten that he was late. The worst was he completely forgotten that Hibari is the chairman of the prefect. Tsuna shrank back waiting for the pain. Suddenly he heard two familiar voices shouting.

"Tenth!" Two teenagers were running towards them.

"Tenth!" one of the teen shouted again. He has stylish silver hair. His green eyes were full with anger and worry. He stood protectively in front of Tsuna. His hands full with dynamites.

"I won't let you hurt Tenth, You hear me, bastard!" The silver hair yelled at Hibari, Who now was angry.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" The other teen with jet-black hair asked Tsuna. His hazel eyes examined Tsuna. The silver hair guy turned and grabbed Tsuna's shoulder. "Tenth, are you hurt? TELL ME!!" His eyes full with worry.

"I'm fine Yamamoto, Gokudera." Tsuna answered. The duo sighed in relief. Tsuna was looking at Hibari.

"Don't you dare touch Tenth!"I'll blow you off if you do!" The silver hair guy yelled at Hibari again.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm alright and don't call me Tenth." said Tsuna, pulling Gokudera's arm. He felt sorry for Hibari and uncomfortable at the name Tenth.

"But Tenth is Tenth." Said Gokudera childishly. His green eyes looked at Tsuna gently. Tsuna was speechless. Some times he just can't argue with Gokudera.

"Okay then, let's go back to class. I bet teacher will give us a terrible punishment, haha." said Yamamoto with a laugh. "Ya...Yamamoto…He still can laugh when he think of punishment…he is unbelievable…" thought Tsuna. Suddenly they felt a dangerous aura around them. Three of them froze in place. The aura came from Hibari Kyoya.

"_I'll bite you all to death…" _Hibari was pissed off. His toufa in his hands. He was prepared for a fight.

.


	2. Doki Doki

Hibari attacked fiercely at Gokudera. "Wait, stop!" said Tsuna who is terrified. But Hibari and Gokudera ignored him.

"Stop it!!" cried Tsuna who can't stand the sight of them fighting. Gokudera stopped and looked at Tsuna. "Please…stop…"said Tsuna breathlessly. He don't want to see them fighting. "Tenth…" said Gokudera, his eyes full with confusion.

This was a good opportunity for Hibari to beat Gokudera up. In a flash, Hibari's toufa was in front of Gokudera. Everything was in slow motion. The toufa will heat Gokudera for sure. Then a tiny figure shielded Gokudera. Hibari held his action immediately before Yamamoto caught his hand. Tsuna, who shielded Gokudera with his arm wide opened and his eyes closed. The toufa was just a few inches away from his cheek. He was shivering.

Hibari stared at him, his eyes fill with anger. He shook off Yamamoto's hand and walked away. "Next time then…" He murmured. After Hibari walked away, Tsuna collapsed on the floor. He tried to catch his breath. Just now really scare the hell out of him.

"Tenth, I'm so terribly sorry!!" Gokudera kneeled down and started banging his head on the floor.

"I'm fine, Gokudera. Stop that. You gonna hurt yourself." Said Tsuna with a smile on his face. "No, I shouldn't have put you into such danger. It's all my fault."Gokudera was feeling guilty. "I'm fine, really!" Tsuna tried to convince him.

"Thank you, Yamamoto. You saved me." Tsuna turned to looked at Yamamoto. But then, he realized Yamamoto staring at Hibari's back. He bent his brows with confusion.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna was worried that Yamamoto was gonna go after Hibari even though Yamamoto was not the kind of person. Yamamoto realized Tsuna was worried about him. He gave him a comforting smile. "You're welcome. Let's going back to class, Should we? Haha, Gokudera. You're bleeding!"Said Yamamoto, laughing. "What?" cried Tsuna, looking at Gokudera. Yamamoto pulled Gokudera but Gokudera shook off his hands. "I can get up by myself!" Three of them went back to class. Without a doubt, they got punished when they got back to class.

The prefect door shut with a bang. Hibari sat on his couch, feeling frustrated. Why can't he strike the boy like he did to other students? Why did he felt so angry when the boy was protecting his friend? Why did he even bother when the boy's friends came to save the boy? This feeling was so new to him. He doesn't like it at all. He felt himself so week when he was in front of that brat. Did that boy came to destroy him? No, he can't let that happened. Never, he should let his guard down.

Hibari let out a sigh to clamed himself down. His eyes on the package that the boy gave him. His mind was flashing back what the boy had just said "my mom wanted to say thank you for yesterday."

His hand was shacking when he opened the package. It had been many years he didn't felt his heartbeat. He opened it carefully. It was silly for him to act like that. He might as well tear it off but when he thinks of that boy's warm smile he dropped the idea.

There was a lunch box inside the package. The lunch looked delicious. There was a small card beside the box." Thank you…" He murmured.

It's finally recess, what Hibari needed now was taking a nap at his favourite spot, the roof top. He was frustrated and tired about this morning. He wished he could just sleep and forget about everything.

When Hibari arrived at the roof top, he nearly turned and walked away. Sawada Tsunayoshi was alone at the roof top. He was sitting beside the fence with his lunch box beside him. He was staring at the preparation of the school's festival. His face fills with excitement. Hibari shut the door behind him and it got Tsuna's attention. Tsuna noticed Hibari was leaning against the door looking at him.

"Hibari-san!" greeted Tsuna cheerfully. Hibari took it by surprised. He thought the boy would run away from him for what he done this morning. But the boy didn't run away from him. In fact, he was grinning at him like nothing had happened.

"What exactly is he thinking…" thought Hibari, watching Tsuna who still staring at the preparation. Hibari clench his hand into fist.

"Tomorrow is our school's festival, isn't it? I can't wait. I love festival!" said Tsuna excitingly still looking at the preparation of the school festival. However, Hibari didn't care about the festival at all. All he needs to do is 'ask' the students to hand up their money. But mostly he robbed their store. "Even though I can't go with Yamamoto and Gokudera since they busy with the festival but I still can go with Mukuro-san." Tsuna went on happily.

"His friends…come to think about it, why the silver haired guy keep calls the boy as Tenth?" thought Hibari, looking curiously at Tsuna.

"So, how is it?"Asked Tsuna suddenly turned to looked at Hibari. His puppy brown eyes met his coal-black eyes.

"…"

"I meant the lunch" Tsuna added quickly since Hibari didn't answer.

"Horrible…" Hibari answered without a second thought. There was a moment of silence then Tsuna burst out a laugh.

" Haha, that's strange. My mom is a well-known cook in my family. She will be very sad if she heard what you said." said Tsuna. Then the boy started laughing again. He looked so innocent when he laughed.

Hibari walked slowly toward Tsuna. He slowly brushed Tsuna's cheek by using the back of his cold hand. His coal-black eyes met his big brown eyes. Tsuna looked at him wide-eyed. He can felt the blood ran through his face to head. His heart was racing. His mind was blank.

Hibari hand frozen at Tsuna's chin. He just realized what he is doing. He bent his brow in embarrassment. He held Tsuna's chin tightly. "Here is my territory, get lost." He ordered, trying to cover the action that he just made. He noticed Tsuna still staring at him so he held out his toufa trying to scare Tsuna away. And thanks goodness that's worked. Tsuna snapped off Hibari's hand ran toward the exist with his lunch box. The door slammed hard behind Hibari.

After Tsuna gone, Hibari sat tiredly against the wall and let a frustrated sigh. He was off guarded just now. He never did something like this before. He had done something out of character.

As for Tsuna, he can't concentrate at class. He rushed back home as fast as he could after school. He still can felt the amazing beating of his heart. He finally arrived his house. He planned to sneak into his room but he failed.

"Tsuna-kun? You come back early today. Where the others?" asked Tsuna mother, Nana.

"They busying with the festival." Said Tsuna. He knew who his mother getting at. "Mom…I try…"

"Ah, school's festival isn't it?! So, how is the lunch?" Tsuna's mother cut in. "What? Lunch? its nice." said Tsuna. "I expect you to say 'It's delicious. So what did he said?"

Tsuna blush after heard what his mother asked.

"Tsuna-kun? Are you okay? Your face…"

"I'm fine!! He sa…said its nice. M…mom, I'll go and take a bath first okay?" Tsuna cuts in quickly and rushed to his room. He was making an excuse to escape from his mother 'horrible' question.

"I wonder what happen to him?" wondered Tsuna's mother.


	3. Are they lovers

The school was crowded with people. Tsuna was making his way to Yamamoto and Gokudera's store. He was so excited about this school festival and he was going out with Mukuro. But the problem was he hasn't told Yamamoto and Gokudera that he was going out with him. He was hesitating whether to tell them or not. He know what will they react after they hear it and he know he will feel guilty if he didn't tell them so he have decided that he 'should' tell them.

Yamamoto and Gokudera's store was crowded with people and most of their customers are girl. They are school idols, girl's fairytales prince. Sometime Tsuna don't understand why someone like him who is good for nothing has such two famous friends. He can hear Yamamoto laughing and Gokudera shouting from the store. He finally squeezed in the crowd and he was glad that Yamamoto noticed him.

"Yo, Tsuna!!" Yamamoto called. He pulled Tsuna in the store. Of course, Gokudera must have spotted him too! "Tenth, why are you doing here?" Gokudera pushed Yamamoto to aside. He was excited to see his precious Tenth came to visits him.

"I come to visit you guys!" said Tsuna with a smile.

"That's so sweet of you, Tenth!" Gokudera is so touched of what Tsuna had just said. "Hahaha thanks, Tsuna!" Yamamoto gave Tsuna a wide smile.

"Guys…" well he going to say that. "Later I will be going out with Mukuro-san." Like he expect, Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at him with disbelieve. "Tenth, are you kidding!? He is dangerous!!" Gokudera can't believe what he had heard. "Tsuna, are you sure?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna. Both of them were worried about him now.

"Don't worry. I will be alright and I'm sure Mukuro-san is not dangerous anymore." Well his instinct told him. "NO, I can't let you go with him. I don't trust him! How did you know he doesn't dangerous anymore?" Gokudera still won't let Tsuna go with Mukuro.

"I can feel it. When he said he can go out with me, there is no evilness inside him!" said Tsuna insisted. "Tenth, you can't just trust your feeling!" Gokudera stared at Tsuna. He tried to convince Tsuna. But what he had just said irritated Tsuna. Why can't they trust him that Mukuro had turn into a nice person? At least he is better than before.

"But I really can feel it!"

"Tenth, I really don't…"

"Gokudera, let's just trust Tsuna, can we?" Yamamoto cut in before Gokudera could finish. He looked at Tsuna thoughtfully. "If Tsuna say that he doesn't dangerous anymore, then he is not. Let's just trust Tsuna, Gokudera. Besides, u can't ask Tsuna just sitting around here doing nothing, right?"Well, Thanks goodness Tsuna had Yamamoto on his side. Gokudera stared at Tsuna for a while then he let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, I…I… Tenth, if that bastard is hurting you, I gonna blow him into pieces!" Tsuna smiled at Gokudera "thank you…" then he walked out of the store and waved at them.

"Hibari-san, we only have one hundred and ten yens. What should we do?" one of the prefect asked Hibari while counting the money in his hands.

"Tell them if they did give all their money to us, ask them prepare said goodbye to their little rubbish store." Hibari said expressionless. The prefects do what Hibari had told them to.

While Hibari enjoy seeing the store being destroyed by his comrades, he spotted one tiny figure in the crowd. Is him, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari can't take his eyes off him. He saw Tsuna running happily towards a guy who has navy hair, wearing a T-shirt and a low cut tight jeans with an ice-cream in his hands.

Tsuna bounced right into that guy and grinning at him happily. The guy handed Tsuna the ice-cream and he pulled Tsuna closer to kiss Tsuna forehead. Hibari was irritated when he saw that guy kissed Tsuna. His hands unconsciously clench into fist. But the things that bother him the most was Tsuna seem so pleased to let that guy kissed his forehead. That guy's eyes flicked at Hibari direction like he sensed something dangerous. For a second their eyes met together, Hibari turned and walked away. He heard Tsuna said "Mukuro-san, where..." "Oh, so that's Mukuro…" thought Hibari. That guy bothered him not just because he kissed Tsuna forehead but there is something more.

It's nearly noon now, people went in and out of the café. Hibari sat beside the window with a cup of coffee in his hands. No one dared to bother him. He stared out of the windows, daydreaming. The image of this morning kept playing in his head.

"What are you staring at?" a familiar voice broke his thoughts. He raised his head; his coal black eyes met the tawny one.

"What are you staring at?" Tsuna repeated since Hibari didn't answered him.

"Mind your own business." Hibari turned away and continued staring out of the windows. He tried to avoid Tsuna's eyes. "There's a hundred of café out there (well not that many of course) but why he choose this café." Hibari wondered.

"Hey, where do you want to sit?"An unfamiliar voice broke out. From the reflection of the windows, Hibari saw Mukuro standing beside Tsuna with a tray of food. There was a gentle smile on his face when he talked to Tsuna.

"Beside him!" to Hibari's surprise, Tsuna just sit beside him without asking him. Mukuro just took one glance at Hibari then he sat oppositely to Tsuna.

"Hey, slow down, you gonna choke yourself if you eat like that." Mukuro warned Tsuna when he saw Tsuna swallowed the burger. Tsuna ignored him. As for Hibari, he ignored them.

"Tsu…slow down…we're not in a hurry." Said Mukuro since Tsuna ignored him. The word 'Tsu' had caught Hibari's attention. That guy called that boy as Tsu. Hibari looked at Mukuro curiously and at the same time, Tsuna choked himself.

"See, I told you." Mukuro said while handed Tsuna a glass of water.

"Ah… feeling better…"

"Tsu, you still have some burger left around your mouth."

"What? Where?" Tsuna tried to wipe it off but Mukuro caught his hands. "Don't use your hands, its dirty." Mukuro chuckled. He leaning towards Tsuna and helped him cleans it by using cleaning tissue. Hibari stared at them. They look so close to each other. The way they act and talk just like lovers. For some reason, He felt worry.

"Hibari-san, you want some?"Tsuna asked, pushing the tray towards Hibari.

"Hibari? Hibari Kyoya the famous prefect?"Mukuro suddenly asked with an interested tone. Hibari just took one glance at him. He doesn't want any conversation from that guy. Conclusion he dislikes him. He doesn't want to stay with them any longer. As long as the boy was there, he would start thinking nonsense. That would drive him crazy.

"Going?" Tsuna asked when he noticed Hibari stood up.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet." Mukuro smiled friendly at Hibari. Hibari ignored him. When he thought he finally can get out of there, a figure blocked his way.

"Yo, leaving already?" Yamamoto asked with his carefree style. "Come and join us a bit longer."

"Get out of the way."Hibari said in an unfriendly tone.

"Tenth, I'VE COME BACK TO YOU!" shouted Gokudera when he came in the café. His turquoise eyes sparking with excitement like he met something precious. But the excitement wore off the second he saw Mukuro sitting oppositely at Tsuna. "You…" he stared at Mukuro with careful eyes. When he turns to look at Yamamoto, he noticed Hibari was at there too. "YOU!! What are you doing here!? Why did this bastard doing here, Tenth!?"

Bastard, he called…Tsuna wondered will Hibari will heat up of what Gokudera had just said. "Well i…"

Before Tsuna could finish, Hibari spoke. "_Get out of my way."_Hibari took out his toufa. He could barely conceal his impatience. After Tsuna sensed Hibari's impatient, he quickly pulled Yamamoto to aside. They all stared at Hibari nervously and hope that nothing scary will happen. After Hibari walked out the café, they all sigh in relief.

"Are we irritating him?" asked Mukuro, drinking his drinks.

"I think so...He doesn't look very happy." Tsuna replied while he staring at Hibari's back.

"Kufufu, I think he doesn't like me."

"He doesn't like anyone. It's normal he doesn't like you. He is a bastard same as you!" Gokudera said in a sarcastic tone.

"You think so?" Mukuro said in a small voice, staring at Tsuna.

Festival ended at last. Tsuna gonna said goodbye to Mukuro and he was unwilling to do so. Tsuna saw Chrome, Ken and Chikusa were walking towards them.

"Mukuro-sama! Boss!" greeted Chrome.

"Chrome, please don't call me that." First Gokudera, now Nagi. Tsuna can't stand the word contains Mafia.

"Can't we go yet? I'm tired of standing here." Ken was complaining.

"Thanks for today. It's fun." Tsuna smiled engagingly at Mukuro. "See you around" Tsuna can hear Gokudera complained behind his back.

"Sure. Take care of yourself." Mukuro smirked at Tsuna which make Tsuna worry about him.

"You didn't course any trouble, didn't you?" Tsuna asked.

Mukuro laughed at Tsuna question. "Kufufu, of course I didn't. Don't worry. I won't unless it's necessary. Bye"


	4. He is trying to kiss me

Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I will try my best to improve it and thanks for the reviews.

Hibari was staring at his computer screen. It was a quiet night. After his patrol, he decided to check at that boy's personal data and now he ended up staring at the computer screen like an idiot.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi …he has been absent for a few days." Hibari murmured. He didn't see that boy around the school or his friends. For some reason, he felt anxious for not seeing that boy around.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Hibari was expecting that someone would come in but no. come to think about it, who would come to school at this kind of hour. Then he heard a thud on the floor. He was curious so he got up and opened the door. To his surprise, Sawada Tsunayoshi was collapsed in front of him.

He stared at the boy. He was drenched and there were a lot of wounds on his thin body. He looked lifeless. Hibari carried Tsuna into his office and settled him on the couch. After settled the boy on the couch, he continued staring at him. Tsuna was asleep. His face was pale and brows bent in pain.

"How did he get himself into so much trouble? Where did those wounds come from? Falling? Thrashing?" unanswered questions wondered in his head.

Hibari's eyes flicked to Tsuna jacket. He noticed there was a photo in Tsuna's pocket. He was careful not to wake the boy when he tried to take the photo out.

Tsuna was around five in that photo. He was grinning happily towards the camera. Well, Hibari admitted that Tsuna did look kind of cute in that photo. "Cute…" Hibari shook his head slowly and stared at Tsuna who was sleeping on the couch. He actually thinks that boy is cute. He must be insane!

"No…" the sudden murmured from Tsuna made Hibari jumped. For a second, Hibari thought that Tsuna was awake but no. Tsuna was murmuring in his dream. Hibari sighed in relief.

"Please no…I don't want to be Tenth…" Tsuna's hands were unconsciously clutched into fists. "Please… …" Tsuna was shivering.

"Is he having a nightmare?" thought Hibari. It was painstaking to see that boy in such agony but there was nothing he could do. He held up his hand…

"Don't touch him." Hibari held his action and glanced over at the owner of the voice. Mukuro was standing at the doorway glaring straight at Hibari. Hibari bent his brows in dislike. He didn't notice that guy was standing at the door just now.

"I'm taking him back home." Mukuro said without looking at Hibari. He strode up to the couch and carefully carried Tsuna in his arms.

"Don't feel pity for him, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro looked at Hibari, expressionless.

"Why should I?" Hibari never felt pity for that boy before. He was glancing back at Mukuro.

"Tell me, what Tsunayoshi means to you?" Mukuro asked Hibari.

"…"

"You love him, don't you?" Mukuro stared at Hibari.

Hibari's eyes widen. Love…He never thought of that before. He, Hibari Kyoya loves that tiny little creature? He got to be kidding! There was no such word love in his dictionary but it explained it all. The jealousy and anger he felt before, it happened all because of that boy. The foreign emotion that bothered him all along is love!

"I don't." but he denied it. He love that creature? Don't make him laugh! "Love doesn't exist in my dictionary."

"He is very importance to me." Mukuro tightened his arms around Tsuna. "I love him more than anything…"Mukuro looked at Tsuna gently and glancing back at Hibari. "Don't you dare take him away from me, Hibari Kyoya. He is mine." Mukuro walked out of the room with Tsuna in his arms.

As for Hibari, He was not happy with that guy. "Love, huh? Nonsense…." "Why on earth should I love that boy anyway? I just feel pity for…" He paused. He suddenly remembered what that guy had just said "Don't feel pity for him…" "Why should I?" he questioned. Did that guy purposely asked him that? Hibari threw himself down on the couch. He was confused. He doesn't understand himself anymore.

Mukuro met Reborn on the street when he was carrying Tsuna back home. He glared at Reborn.

"What are you thinking, Arcobaleno, taking Tsunayoshi to that guy's place!"

"That place is the most safety place for Tsuna. If anything goes wrong, Hibari Kyoya can handle it." Reborn answered. Reborn is the one who carried Tsuna to Hibari's office after Tsuna finished his training.

"You can take Tsunayoshi to my place. At least my place is better than his." Mukuro groaned.

"What you gonna do if Tsuna is at your place?"

"Kufufu, 'love' him of course!" Mukuro grinned at Reborn when he saw Reborn smirking.

After Tsuna had finished his lunch, he ran to Hibari's office. He had completely recovered from his injuries. When he woke up, he delved into his jacket, looking for his photo but he can't find it anyway. Then Reborn informed him that after he passed out from his training, he was sleeping at Hibari's office before Mukuro took him home.

Tsuna walked in Hibari's office without knocking. He tried to catch his breath. He was tired after running.

"Hi…Hibari-s…" Tsuna paused. Hibari was glaring at him. He was not happy with Tsuna bursting into his office while he was busy. Tsuna could feel the senior's killing aura.

"Hi…Hibari- s…san, I'm…I'm sorry. I…"Tsuna's voice was trembled with fear. Before he could finish, Hibari cut in.

"What did you want?" He snapped. He was busying with those files and he doesn't feel well this morning. He was in a very bad mood now but other than that he quite surprised that the boy come to his office.

"Well, I…I…heard that I slept at yo…your office when I passed out last time. I well…I wonder…" Tsuna was blushing. There is no way that Hibari would keep his photo. Hibari must have thrown it away when he found it in his office.

"I don't want to waste my time with you, if you don't …"

"W…Wait, Hibari-san! I want to ask that did you…I mean by any chance, did you see my photo in this room? I l…lost it when I slept in this room last time." Tsuna can see Hibari was impatient with him. He quickly finished his sentences.

Hibari glared at him. There was a strong emotion in Hibari's eyes which Tsuna can't tell what it is. Slowly, Hibari answered "No."

Tsuna sighed in disappointment.

"I…I'm sorry to bother you. Bye…"

"Do you really think that I'll let you go just like that?"Hibari asked with sarcastic tone When he saw Tsuna was about to leave. "You come in without knocking and you're disturbing me."

"I'll punish you."Hibari was smirking at him.

"Ek! P…Punish?" Tsuna's voice was trembling .Hibari-san is going to punish him! He doesn't want to die yet!

Tsuna shrank back and staring at Hibari in horror.

"But I'm busy right now. Too bad I can't play with you this time. I'll claim your punishment with you next time we meet." Hibari was having fun. It was funny to see that boy staring at him in the face, trying to understand what he was saying.

Tsuna noticed that Hibari's face was unusually pale. "Is he sick?" He wanted to ask but he doesn't dare to ask so he better just shut up.

"So…can I go now?" Tsuna whispered. The second he saw Hibari nodding at him, he hurried walked out the room. Before he closed the door, he swore that he heard Hibari coughing but he closed the door anyway.

After Tsuna closed the door, Hibari laid back at his chair. He opened his drawer and took out Tsuna's photo. He was the one who took Tsuna's photo. "Pathetic…" He muttered. Then he threw the photo into the rubbish bin but the seconds he threw, he picked it up again.

"You have failed your exam again." Tsuna was walking home with Reborn.

"So?" Tsuna used to it. This maybe the hundred times he failed his test.

"So you are useless…" stated Reborn without mercy.

"At least it's better than getting hit by Hibari-san." Tsuna let out a sigh. He had told to Reborn about it. "Hmm…but you won't be able to meet him tomorrow." Tsuna looked curiously at Reborn.

"Why?" He asked.

"He is in hospital now. He is having a high fever." Reborn replied without looking at Tsuna "WHAT!?" Tsuna shouted. Hibari-san was in hospital? No wonder he looked sick in this afternoon.

"I'll go to visit him." Tsuna said, looking at Reborn.

"Are you stupid? He said he will punish you if you meet him again."

"Well, he won't have the energy to punish me since he is sick."

"Your funeral." Reborn let out a sigh. He knows nothing can change Tsuna's mind. Tsuna smiled when he heard Reborn said that.

Regret…Tsuna was in the hospital. He started to feel regret that he came here. "180, I think this is the room." He took a deep breath then he opened the door and peeked inside the room. The curtains were falling down. The room was dark. Hibari was sleeping .He was half lying down on the bed.

Tsuna tiptoes into the room. He looked at Hibari's face. He noticed that his senior actually is a very good looking guy. He put the fruits which he bought it before he came here on the table.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna jumped.

"Did I wake you up?" Tsuna whispered. Hr turned to look at Hibari who was glaring at him.

"Yes, you did." Hibari let out a few cough when he answered.

"T…then I will leave." Tsuna hurry turned towards the door but Hibari caught his hand and pulled him down.

"AH, HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna screamed. Tsuna fell into Hibari before he could see Hibari's expression. "Hibari-san?" Hibari ignored him. He put one of his hands on Tsuna's left cheek. His hands were hot and he was leaning towards Tsuna.

Tsuna felt Hibari's hot breathe on his face and Hibari's lips just a few inches away from his. He was blushing. His heart was beating so fast. Tsuna held his breath. Suddenly, Hibari grips Tsuna's shoulder and rested his head on it. "Go home." Hibari ordered in a low voice.

Tsuna got up and left the hospital. He was running back home. "Did Hibari-san trying to kiss me just now?" He wondering and blushing. He stopped when he saw Mukuro standing a few feet away from him. Mukuro was glaring at him.


End file.
